


You're Picking Up All My Signals

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Websites, Blue is an innocent bean, Childish Blue, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), I Blame Tumblr, I want that to be my own thing now, Invading Privacy, It's All Okay In The End, M/M, Papyrus is a porn star, Papyrus teleports in at the wrong moments, Porn Video, Porn Website, Raffle Prize, Raffle Winner, Sad Sans, Sex Toys, Sex Videos, Teasing Ending, but not that innocent, can I trademark that?, teasing Papyrus, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Now, he sits with the entirety of the Undernet in his lap. No access codes, no blacklisted websites, no parental controls... And that's all he does. He sits."Sans is tired of being treated like a child, so he takes matters into his own hands.1st place winner for my 30 followers raffle!full title: damn girl, are you a wifi hotspot? caus you're picking up all my signals.original title: Like Honey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadboii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboii/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trying to figure out a title*  
> kenny: it needs to be a pun if it isn't a pun i'll be sad  
> me: well fuck.

The Undernet was a strange place. There were websites meant for kids to enjoy, but one botched search and you could be faced with a plethora of adult websites. Websites that, embarrassedly, Sans wasn't allowed to view.

Alright, maybe it's his fault that he can't access them. He'd always acted like a child, and maybe that's why Papyrus had used the parental commands on his computer to blacklist more than half of the undernet. He even limited the time he was allowed on his  _own_  laptop. In two hours, the device would lock and display a smiley face and a message that told him he needed to get exercise. He huffs angrily every time he's displayed with that message because he knows it was  _Papyrus_  who installed that feature, even though he tries to convince him it came on the hard drive and he didn't know how to disable it. But that's not the point here. The point is, Sans is an adult. He's an adult and he's being treated like a child. If there are adult websites out there, then by Stars, Sans has the right to view them!

The problem is, he has absolutely no idea how to disable the parental lock on his laptop. He was never tech savvy, and always trusted Papyrus to set things up for him. He regrets that, now. He regrets it every time he tries to search up an adult website and his computer flashes angrily at him, pictures of stop signs and warning signs and links to kid-friendly sights. There's an override command, and Sans ends up locking himself out of his computer all the time trying to guess it. He's mad because Papyrus knew he was going end up looking at these sights. He knows that because normally Papyrus uses Sans' birthday for  _everything_. His phone passcode, his email password his--

_His computer password._

Sans had all but ran to Papyrus' room with that realization, digging out the computer from underneath his filthy mattress to confirm his theory. He'd inserted the 4 digits excitedly, hopefully; he's more than ecstatic when the lock screen flickers away. A large picture of him fills the background; it's been edited with a crappy filter that surrounds the picture with pink hearts.

He just stares at that background, completely and utterly unsure of what to do. Adrenaline and excitement got him here, but now that the unlocked screen sits before him, he's wishing he'd just stayed in his own room. It's not that he's afraid Papyrus would catch him -- he's not even home, and he won't be for a while -- it's that he has absolutely no idea what to search. He's reached adult websites accidentally, he never sat down and actively searched for one. What was the point, really? It'd just demand the access code and lock him out when he tried to guess it. But now, he sits with the entirety of the Undernet in his lap. No access codes, no blacklisted websites, no parental controls... And that's all he does. He sits. He's determined not to let this opportunity to go to waste, though. This perfect,  _golden_  opportunity to find out what Papyrus has kept hidden. So, he does the first thing he can think of. He goes to Papyrus' Undernet history.

He's not met with a plethora of adult websites as he was hoping. Instead, he's faced with the last few web searches Papyrus must have made. Most of them are entirely  _Papyrus_  that Sans can't help but smile and groan and shake his head. "taco puns," "how to annoy your brother," and "space jokes," are the first few on the list. But since it's also the holiday season, there are also searches like "NTT brand rocketship," and "gifts for your brother." Sans' heart warms, he finds it hard to believe how much his brother thinks of him sometimes. But he shakes his head and remembers his goal. He's not here to spoil his own Gyftmas, he's here to find out what Papyrus has been hiding from him!

He keeps scrolling until he finds a favorited website. The star stands out yellow against the grey of the list and the hits for the website are in the double digits. He smirks, he knows he's made headway because there's a tag under it that says "Adult Monsters Only." He clicks before he's even done reading, the browser automatically redirecting him to a new page.

He holds his breath as the white screen in front of him flickers, their normally fast connection seeming impossibly slower. The white screen is slowly filled in with a black background, little panels popping up on the screen with titles underneath them. A second later, another flicker and the panels have pictures in them. Lewd. Pictures.

Sans' face flushes.

Each of the thumbnails has a different monster in a different position, and he finds out quickly that if he hovers his cursor over one long enough, the thumbnail turns into a  _preview._  Sans blinks, completely uncomprehending of the sight in front of him. He feels unbelievably hot, entirely embarrassed,  ~~and maybe slightly aroused.~~  He can't believe Papyrus would enjoy something like this!!

But... What part of it does Papyrus enjoy?

Ever perceptive, he's quick to notice the profile link at the top of the screen. Someone's logged in. Sans isn't stupid, who else would be logged in other than his big brother? With a blush and a heated gasp, Sans clicks on the link and is brought to his brother's profile.

He's not really sure what he was expecting. Definitely not a dashboard of videos that are clearly of his brother. Videos with many views and likes and comments. His brother is popular... Sans is not entirely sure he's okay with how his brother is popular.

Regardless, he scrolls through the videos and reads the titles and most decidedly does not stare at the thumbnails. He finds one that doesn't seem so bad. 'My New Toy.' Seems like something he might see on a child's website, not an adult website! Still, he supposes he should start out simple. He'll work up to the more lewd titles later!!

The video starts out simple enough. Papyrus is sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing the camera. He speaks, but Sans doesn't really understand him. He's too focused on  _that_  tone of voice, the low drawl that pours from him and through the speakers like honey. He's never heard his brother like that before, and it makes his body warm with excitement.

He's not really paying attention to the video much. Just the way his brother's voice lilts and rumbles as he speaks. It's hypnotizing. So much so that Sans almost,  _almost_  misses Papyrus pull something out of his hoodie pocket. Sans realizes with a start what exactly his brother meant by "new toy." He has grasped in his right hand, a plastic penis so thick he can barely get his hand around the base of it. Sans isn't naive, he knows what it is and what it's for. He's not surprised that Papyrus would get one of these things. No, what has him stunned in shocked silence was the color of the toy. The bright cyan that contradicted starkly against the white of Papyrus' hand. The color that was, somehow, matched to Sans' own magic shade.

Sans is nervous, clueless, and hopelessly aroused.

The Papyrus in the video is distracted from his task by the sound of a door slamming shut. Sans hears his own loud voice ring up the stairs,  _"PAPYRUS! I'M HOME!!!"_  and Papyrus just chuckles. He leans low, close to the camera, and speaks softly  _"I guess I'll have to take this for a test run later."_

And that's it. The screen goes black and the audio cuts out. Sans has had  _enough_  for one day. The persistent press of magic against his pelvis is extremely uncomfortable and he's completely embarrassed to have lost control of it. He's about to close down the browser and shut off the laptop when--

_"I've got a really special show for you all, tonight."_

Color fills the screen again, and Sans realizes distantly that it must have been on auto-play. He says distantly because he's much too occupied with focusing on the background of the video. Papyrus isn't in his filthy room in this video, the color in the background is much brighter, much happier, much more  _blue_ _._  It takes Sans all of 5 seconds to realize that Papyrus is in  _his_ room. On  _his_  bed.  _Completely naked._  With  _his_  bandana wrapped around his neck.

His magic snaps into existence so fast it hurt.

He's really done. He  _needs_  to go to his room before his problem gets any worse. And he's exiting full screen as he has that thought, mouse hovering over the X of the browser before--

_**CRACK!** _

There's a sudden weight on the bed behind him and he doesn't even have to turn around to know it's Papyrus. But he does anyway, slowly, haltingly, fearfully even as the video continues playing loudly in front of him. He faces his brother, a sad sort of look on his face. Pathetic and pitiful and scared.

But Papyrus expression beats his by a mile. His mouth is half open, lollipop frozen in front of his mouth and his tongue poised slightly as if he were mid-lick. There's an orange blush high on his cheeks and it's not hard to see the absolute mortification on his every feature. He's trembling slightly, from anger or anxiety, Sans doesn't know.

"Ah... Welcome home... Papy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahwah. i'm very teasing I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's another teasing ending, but of course this is open for cotninuation. I may or may not do a part three.

He's not sure how long they sat there, frozen, staring at each other with equal expressions of complete embarrassment. Papyrus is the first to move, reaching over Sans and slamming the laptop shut, sharp moans and whines taking a few seconds to fully die out as the computer goes to sleep.

Sans gulps, looking back up at Papyrus nervously. "So... uh... How was work?" Sans says shakily, his voice sounds deafening as it cuts through the silence like a knife.

"Why were you on my laptop?" Papyrus' voice is firm and low. There's no anger in his tone, but it's tenuous as if he were nervous about something. What would he have to be nervous about, Sans wonders. It's he who screwed up. He can't seem to find a good answer to his question, so Sans sits there, staring dumbly up at his brother. "You invaded my privacy, Sans!"

"You put a parental lock on my computer!" He fires back with the first thing he can think of, and it's not really a lie. If there was no lock, to begin with, he would never have left his room.

"And that gives you the right to get on mine?" Sans recoils, the guilt that he should have felt before hitting him full-force. "I put that lock on to protect you, Sans."

"From what?? I'm adult!! Not a child!"

"I know that Sans, but you never seemed interested in this sort of stuff," Papyrus reasons, suddenly and irritatingly calm given the situation. "I didn't want you to stumble on something you want to."

"That's my fault then! So what if I find adult websites?? I'm an adult!! That's perfectly fine!!" He's practically in his brother's face now, seething with anger and disbelief. "The only thing you were protecting me from was  _your_  videos!!" It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he almost feels bad.  _Almost._  But there's something deviously delightful in seeing  _that look_  creep back on Papyrus' face. He can't help the sly grin that slowly spreads across his features. "In fact... Why don't you show me just what you've been up to? The real thing is much better than a video, anyways."

And then, he's pushing Papyrus down and crawling into his lap, looming over him threateningly even with his small stature. Slowly, teasingly, he pulls his bandana off his neck, letting it dangle tauntingly between his fingers for a moment before he presses it to Papyrus' teeth. "So naughty of you, playing with yourself in  _my_  room, on  _my_  bed," His brother gurgles around the bandana in his mouth, muffled noises sounding like strings of apologies. Sans doesn't want to hear it. He has a new goal in mind. "Playing with yourself and not offering me to join in on the fun?"

Small hands hook into the waistband of dirty cargo shorts, pulling them slowly down shivering legs. "Playing with yourself in front of everyone to see," Sans drags his brother's pants off his legs and something possessive coils inside of him. "Everyone... but  _me._ "

"Sans," He jolts at the sudden voice, gaze snapping back to his brother to find him sitting up with Sans' bandana in one hand. "Please... I'm sorry."

Sans blinks, looking up at Papyrus heatedly. His hand comes down to wipe a tear from his face and,  _Sans has no idea he was crying._ Papyrus picks him up and moves him into his lap, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. It's completely awkward because his pants still hang from his ankles and the hard warmth of his confused arousal presses against Sans' tailbone. But Papyrus is pretending like it's all okay.

But it's not okay.

Sans bursts into tears, suddenly and unbidden. Soft sobs wrack his body like tremors, and his body curls in on itself. His grip on his brother's hoodie tightens, and he responds by slowly rubbing his back and shushing him and whispering in his ear(?)  _"Sans, please... Shh.. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me."_ And that somehow makes Sans hurt  _worse,_  because this is all his fault. He's the one who should be sorry, Papyrus is the one who should be mad.

"Papyrus, wh-why would you d-do something like that?" he manages to choke out what sounds like words between gasps and sobs.

"I'm sorry, Sans, please don't hate me... I'm disgusting I know, I'm sorry," There's a soft tremor in his voice and Sans can feel warm droplets hitting the top of his skull.

"No, you jerk," There's no bite to his words, even as he pulls back to lightly shove Papyrus. He moves his arm to brush off the fat tears that are still rolling down his face. "Why would you expose yourself like that?? For anyone to see??"

Papyrus just shrugs awkwardly. "It's just... what some monsters do."

"Well, it's not okay... Only your mate should see you like that.." It takes everything in him not to add  _only_ I  _should see you like that._

"Jealous?" Now it's Papyrus' turn to wear the devious smirk from earlier. "You watched too, you know."

Sans' face flushes. He's using  _that_  tone of voice, the tone that Sans had never heard until a few moments ago. The tone that has the strange, embarrassed arousal from before slowly creeping back. "Th-that's not the point," he defends. "N-no more of those videos."

"If it makes you happy," It comes out as a low purr, deep and low, sweet and soft... Like honey.

"It... It will," Sans says slowly, cautiously. "And I want you to remove the parental lock on my laptop."

"Why, you want to make sure I listen to you?"

"Yes."  _That, and I want to see what else you've posted._

"Alright." Papyrus chuckles, and then, Sans is in the air. There's a dizzying lurch of movement before Papyrus is leaning over top of him, eyes hooded and hazy.  _"Now, you wanted me to give you a show, right?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was writing this. typed up "He's practically in his brother's face." grammarly tells me I should change in to on. told my friend. this ensued:
> 
> SANS WAS SO ANGRY  
> HE WAS PRACTICALLY ON HIS BROTHER'S FACE  
> "FUCKING DAMN PAPYRUS WHAT THE FUCK WHY YOU HAVE TO BE AN ASSHOLE HOLY SHIT"  
> "SANS P L E A S E GET OFF MY FACE"
> 
> (and then, as the very mature person I am, I brought up: but what if papyrus started licking)
> 
> (and then they return with: "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF HOT ASS I HOPE YOU------FUCkinG SToP--BURN IN HELL YOU ORANGE AsS,,,,,, pAp PLEaSE i'M TRyinG tO BE ANgrY--")


End file.
